Malica
Currently using the name Malica, she is a changeling bard who uses enchantment and shapechanging to protect herself. History Early Life She was born to a half-elf in Vatru, the abandoned spawn of a doppleganger. When her true nature was revealed at puberty, she was cast out of the town and left to find a place she could belong. She went north to Alderrath and became a face for the thieves guilds there for a time, being forced to leave each time her true nature was discovered. While in Lughagen, she became infatuated with a woman named Ravana, actually named Ancy, Urrak's wife. She helped Ravana track down members of her old guild in Onyxward and discovered the Gray's involvement. She "pushed too hard" and "messed up" in revealing her attraction to Ravana which caused the elf to reveal her true name, her lover back home, and she walked out, saying she never wanted to see Malica again. Malica left, using Ancy's face as Cyan, and headed back south to leave Alderrath. She was in Westband when she first arrived in Bellbury. Jaqmont 3Y20 She first appeared in Bellbury as Beiro, a half-elven man playing a lute. He seemed to take an immediate interest in Urrak though she didn't appear to pay any attention to him. She next appeared as Cyan, a minimally dressed half-elven woman with a bright blue pixie cut who stole all the attention and put Urrak immediately to discomfort as she happened to look just like Urrak's missing wife. After working her way through the group's good graces, she realized the reason that Urrak was so distant and started to worry about her cover. She got frightened and used a charm spell on Nolanos and Ryleigh to help protect her when Urrak entered the Cask angry. After the charms wore off and Ryleigh threatened her life if she did it again, Cyan disappeared from the group. She was found as a human man, sadly plucking at her old lyre. Urrak convinced him to show her where Cyan was hiding, so he took her to a room upstairs and revealed her true nature, if not her true face. Now as Malica, she's revealed herself to the rest of the group. Personality Her personality seems to be very fluid and tends to shift with the face she's wearing. Beiro was a bit air-headed. Cyan was very flirtatious. Malica has seemed to be quiet and withdrawn with peeks of Cyan showing through when she's with Urrak. Abilities As a bard, she uses music and enchantment magic primarily. She prefers not to fight herself, but will offer encouragement and buffs as she can. Relationships Being a changeling has severely affected her ability to form and maintain personal relationships. She tends to only get involved casually, expecting that sooner or later she'll have to leave and adopt a new identity. She believes love is something she'll never have, but she can use her skills of manipulation, seduction, and enchantment to make allies, friends, and lovers as she requires them. Urica- She and Urrak have entered into an interesting arrangement. Urrak promised to protect her and Malica has told her about Ancy and the trouble she probably found in Alderrath. She's referred to herself as temporary and willing to disappear if somehow Ancy returns to her life. Ravica- Ravana and Malica worked together in the thieves guild in Lughagen for several months, during which time Malica developed an infatuation. When Malica made a move, Ravana reacted negatively, explaining that she was already married to a half-orc. Ravana, now revealed as Ancy, told Malica she never wanted to see her again and left. Relatives Introduction Day 1, Session 2 (as Beiro) Before you can answer, Brimea and Seirixori both vanish into thin air and a dragonborn in chain mail and a half-elf playing a lute appear in the basement with you. PM DM: The lute player stops mid-strum and looks around the room. "What--?" Day 2, Session 7 (as Cyan) Inside, there's several people sitting at tables, talking and a couple people in the kitchens. There's a man with a flagon sitting behind the bar, and a pretty half-elven woman sitting on the end of it with bright blue hair, playing her lyre. Notable Quotes/Lines Trivia * She was "born" a half-elf, so she tends to prefer half-elven forms. * Though technically changelings should have to have the exact forms of people, DM law has allowed for adjustments. Faces come from someone, but she can choose her body shape, size, and so on as long as it is within normal limits for Medium humanoids. This is how she was able to have an elf's face on a 5'3 half-elf's body. * She was always designed to be a changeling, but her connection to Urrak's past was only developed several sessions into the game, sparked by Urrak's comment that she reminded her of someone.